


Here, Where We Are One

by IndigoJuly



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJuly/pseuds/IndigoJuly
Summary: He’s kissing down the side of Yukari’s neck, letting out a little grunt of annoyance when her shirt stops his descent. So he starts sucking a hickey above her collarbone and flushes when he hears a moan catch in her throat.Trans!Minato and Yukari finally have sex.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Here, Where We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day?? I continue to put off pressing work in favor of fanfiction?? So yeah, here's more trans content.
> 
> Minato is trans here and he's had top surgery. Yukari gets him off but no gendered terms are used to refer to his body and there's no penetration for him. Yukari gets the most attention anyway. Featuring sex with good (hopefully?) communication and consent!

He’s kissing down the side of Yukari’s neck, letting out a little grunt of annoyance when her shirt stops his descent. So he starts sucking a hickey above her collarbone and flushes when he hears a  _ moan  _ catch in her throat.

“Ah, wait, Minato, not where everyone can see,” she complains, shifting away a little.

He kisses an apology to her neck and moves up to meet her lips again, hands exploring the skin just above her skirt. She angles her head to kiss the corner of his mouth, his jaw, exhaling on his skin. “We’re really doing this, huh.”

“Only if you still want,” he looks into her eyes, trying to find any hesitation, only to find tender love. 

“Yeah,” she breathes, “And the same goes for you too, you know.”

“I’m ready.”

“I guess I’ll uh, take this off.” Yukari reaches for her shirt buttons. “You should take yours off too, so it’s not just me.” He works off his tie and pops his buttons open. A glance up reveals Yukari in a pink lacy bra, chest lightly flushed. He’s mesmerized by the movement of her chest as she breathes, up and down, up and down. “Do you, uh, do you like it? I picked it out just for you.” She fidgets on the bed, gazing up at him through dark eyelashes.

“It’s beautiful.  _ You’re _ beautiful, Yukari. Can it…?” He reaches for her waist again, rubbing little circles above her hips. She nods and his fingers brush up her sides and she lets in a shaky breath. “You ok?”

“Mm, more than ok. It’s a little ticklish? Tingly? I don’t think you’ve touched me so lightly before.” She leans in to him, puts her arms on his shoulders. “Can I touch you?”

He hums an affirmative, sighing as she traces her fingers from his shoulders to his chest, where some strategic mixing of medical powder into some shakes left him without scars. This touching isn’t anything new for them yet, they’d spent time learning each other’s bodies, stripped of everything but underwear. So Minato grazed his thumbs under Yukari’s breasts the way he knew she liked, watched her eyes flutter close in appreciation, mouth opening to draw in a breath. 

“Can I take your pants off?” 

“Yeah.” He moves his hands to let Yukari unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. “Here, let me…” He scoots back, swings his legs off Yukari’s bed, and pushes the pants off. “Your skirt?”

She nods, kneels on the bed and turns to the side to let Minato pull down the zipper. His breath catches as it falls, revealing the pink lace panties that match with the bra. She laughs at his awe. “I’m glad this was worth buying then,” she smiles. She settles back in between his legs to kiss him again until they’re both breathless, shivering in anticipation and burning with desire. “Do you want to take my bra off?” He answers with his hands, reaching around her to find the clasp. He’s kind of proud of himself with how little he struggles- Junpei, Akihiko, and him definitely didn’t spend a night doing research about that, nope. 

Yukari resists the little urge to cover herself and instead takes Minato’s face in her hands to kiss him. 

“I love you,” he says in between kisses. “Is this ok?” His thumbs brush over her nipples, dusty pink that match with the rest of her, until they’re stiff, aching.

“Ngh, that feels good,” she sighs, arching into his touch. “I want, I want…” Her eyes close and she worries her lip. 

“... Tell me,” he whispers, drinking in the image of Yukari desperate for  _ him _ .

“Touch me more…” She takes one of his hands and trails it down her stomach, until it’s over her panties and her hips tilt upward to meet him, his hand cupping over her mound. She’s burning up, panting slightly as he rubs his fingers against her slit through the cloth. She murmurs  _ yes _ and gasps as his mouth closes around one of her nipples, hot and wet, and she  _ needs _ and  _ aches _ for more. 

“Take them off,” she says, a question asked as a statement. 

“Lean back for me,” he responds. And she does, head falling back her pillow, bringing her knees up and lifting her hips for him. He starts working them down her hips and suddenly takes in a breath. She glances down, concerned for a moment until she sees the string of her arousal stretching from her panties to her wet pussy and  _ oh _ she’s so much more aroused than she thought. 

Her panties are tossed off the bed and Minato bends over her to press a kiss to the top of her breasts. “You’re,” a kiss to her left nipple, “absolutely,” and one to the right, “gorgeous.” His head lifts to gaze into her eyes, blown wide and dark. 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she teases back. 

“Can I touch you here?” he asks, fingers resting just above where she wants him. 

“ _ Please _ .” It comes out whispered, raw, like she’s on the verge of breaking. Minato feels high on lust, hearing Yukari beg him. She whines when his fingers brush over her wet folds, spreading the slick around as he takes in the fact that he did this to her, made her so wet. She gasps as he draws some up to her clit, using his thumb to rub over it once, twice. Her hips buck up and  _ more _ tumbles from her lips. 

He keeps his finger over her clit, pinching it lightly between his thumb and forefinger and her legs tense. She’s gorgeous like this and he tells her as much, with her cheeks and chest flushed, nipples hard, stomach rising with quick breathes, clit swollen and throbbing, pussy red and dripping. 

“Minato, stop teasing me, I need- I want you, want you  _ inside _ ,” she begs again and he can’t deny her, not when she’s this perfect. His other hand comes up to press against her folds, taking two fingers and spreading her apart a little. She makes a little  _ oh _ at that, feeling cool air against her. Her legs spread open a little more, opening her up more under his fingers that rub right at her entrance. “Minato, I swear, come  _ on _ .” 

He gives in, a finger sliding all the way into her wetness where she’s warm and soft and wanting. “Oh god,” she gasps and clenches around him. 

“Are you ok?” he gives her clit more attention and she trembles.

“Yes, yes, please don’t stop!” she urges. Her hands come up to play with her nipples as he easily presses another finger in, then starts to thrust them in and out. “Give me another, please.”

He scissors his fingers inside her, loves the way she parts so easily for him. A third finger joins the other two and she relishes in the slight stretch of her pussy, hips pushing up to meet his thrusts. “More, give me more,” she pleads, feeling herself clench desperately from a particularly rough pass over her clit. 

Minato draws out her pleasure with hard thrusts into her pussy and incessant circles over her clit until she’s only gasps and shaky breathes, the wet sounds of her pussy joining with and bringing her closer to the edge from how  _ dirty _ it sounded.

“Can I use my mouth on you?” She nearly sobs at the question and can only nod. His mouth wraps around her clit and her hand flies up to her mouth to muffle her cry. The fingers inside her pull out and she’s about to protest, but his other hand is pushing in instead and she’s overwhelmed as she’s spread open again while his tongue catches on the exposed head of her clit over and  _ over again _ -

“I- Minato, I’m-,” she cuts herself off as she moans against her hand. She’s shaking and clenching and  _ cumming _ on Minato’s fingers as he sucks her clit, holding her hips firmly with his free hand while she bucks into him. He works her through it to prolong her pleasure, watching as she tenses and feeling her pussy clench and unclench around him. She finally pushes at his head a little to get him to stop and she relaxes into the bed. 

“Fuck,” she breathes, still panting. “That was… probably the best orgasm I’ve had in my life.”

“Glad I didn’t disappoint,” he grins. She scoots over and he lies down next to her, throwing an arm over her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Give me a minute but… can I do anything for you?” she asks. He pauses. The idea of their roles reversed, Yukari doing to him what he did to her, is an unpleasant one. 

“I… I don’t want you to see me,” he confesses. 

“Ok,” she accepts it easily like it’s nothing and Minato is so, so grateful. “Can I touch you as long as I don’t see? Or do you want to take care of yourself? Or we can just cuddle,” she says, pulling him closer to touch foreheads. 

“You can touch me, just… Here, sit up behind me.” He sits up and Yukari arranges herself behind him. “Uh, sorry, I’m just gonna put this here,” he says awkwardly as he pulls out his packer and throw it on top of his pants laying on the floor. She hums and presses herself against his back, running her hands from his back to his sides to his chest. 

He pushes his hand into his underwear to press against himself and  _ yeah _ he’s very aroused. He spreads the slickness up until he can rub without friction. “Give me your hand.” He takes her hand and guides it underneath his boxer briefs until her fingers are pressed against him. “Here, touch me here.”

She moans into his back. “So I take it that making me cum was good for you too,” she quips, fingers sliding easily against him, rubbing in circles around and over him. 

“You do that to me,” he pants. He catches his left hand in hers, squeezing gently. “Go a little, ah- yeah, more pressure.” He moans when she gets the hang of it, and she presses kisses into his back. 

“That’s it, come on,” she murmurs, speeding up until he’s squeezing her hand tightly and pushing it into the mattress. He’s so much more sensitive to her touch that moves in ways he doesn’t expect, and he’s getting wound tighter, tighter, higher and higher, and he can feel himself getting close, clenching and spasming and-

“That’s it, come for me.”

His breath hitches and she watches as the muscles in his back tense. “Yukari-!” His voice is tight and then he’s moaning and shuddering as he cums against her hand. “Ah, that’s- that’s good, that’s enough,” he says, relaxing as she pulls her hand away. 

“How was that?” She hugs him from behind, pressing their bodies close.

“It was perfect. You were perfect,” he smiles. “And thank you for being accommodating. I know… it’s not exactly usual, and I’m sor-”

“Minato,” Yukari interrupts, “Don’t apologize. It’s not a big deal. And I wouldn’t want to do something you’re uncomfortable with. I don’t need anything other than you to be happy, whether that includes sex or not.”

“When did you get so good at saying the right thing,” he laughs. “I couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

“Hmph, well I hope not. I love you, so you better not go running to someone else.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Yukari.”


End file.
